Obsessão Por Você
by petite nm
Summary: Amor, ódio, sangue. Frio que corrompe o corpo, obsessão que corrompe a alma. Em uma busca por pistas no passado, eles se envolvem mais do que deveriam. Como lutar contra alguém que tem sua vida nas mãos?
1. Delírio Vermelho Sangue

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e produtos relacionados não me pertencem, e sim a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros e a outros sortudos por ai.

N/A: Olá! Bem vindo á OpV! Antes de mais nada, avisos para quem é novo nessa aventura: OpV começou a ser escrita a mais de seis anos atrás, antes do sexto livro ser lançado. Eu era uma adolescente na época e inexperiente em long fics. Portanto, a primeira metade de OpV é bastante fragmentada, com capítulos bem pequenos sem informações muito relevantes e linguagem pouco trabalhada. Não que o enredo principal tenha se modificado desde que eu tive a idéia de escrevê-la, mas ele se desenvolveu muito mais do que previamente planejado. Existem também algumas derrapadas no quesito 'personalidade' dos personagens, principalmente no início. De um jeito ou de outro, a fanfic foi mantida no hiatus por diversos períodos e os capítulos que se seguem após esses períodos costumam ser melhores que os anteriores. Porém, mesmo depois de tantos anos, eu tenho me preocupado em manter a essência da fanfic e a maneira como eu tratava os relacionamentos entre os personagens no inicío e agora.

OpV está em sua reta final, aleluia, e tem uma continuação planejada e prevista para o início de 2012. Até eu terminá-la, o seu formato inicial será mantido, com toda a sua discrepância entre início, meio e fim. Quando eu finalmente escrever 'fim', retomarei a fanfic desde o capítulo um, para corrigir erros, acrescentar informações importantes e retirar aquelas típicas cenas que enchem linguiça e deixam uma história muito mais longa que o necessário.

De um jeito de outro, essa fanfic ganhou medalha de prata como 'melhor fanfic de suspense' no extinto 3 Vassouras, já foi indicada por nomes como Angy e Imogen, tem comunidade no Orkut e por ai vai. Para mais informações sobre OpV, dê um pulo no meu LJ (link no perfil). Se você, depois de tudo isso, resolveu começar a lê-la, o que dizer? Divirta-se e comente!

Petite_nm/Nath Malfoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Delírio vermelho-sangue<strong>

Ela estava parada no meio daquele enorme quarto decorado com preto e vermelho-sangue. O clima era frio, congelante. Seu vestido, tão vermelho como o sangue que brilhava em seus lábios ia até o chão, com todo o seu estilo colonial. Sua cabeça girava no ritmo compassado daquela canção que há tanto ouvira. O que estava acontecendo? O sangue escorreu-lhe pelo pescoço, misturado às lágrimas amargas. Revoltadas, saíam de seus olhos castanhos sem permissão.

Permissão.

O que ele lhe pedira e ela nunca dera. Mas, onde ele estava? Por que não estava ali, secando-lhe as lágrimas como tantas vezes quisera? Afinal, ela estava ali, ferida, morrendo, por ele. Então, a voz penetrou-lhe pelos caminhos de sua alma, abraçou seu ser e fez-lhe voltar seu olhar para trás e ver quem tanto desejava ver. A última pessoa que veria. E naquele momento, apenas a voz, embargada ao espírito gritante do choro, soou:

Você finalmente veio ao meu encontro.

Ela virou, e tentou ver. Mas a consciência, ou a loucura, já não sabia ao certo, voltou-lhe e a última coisa que sentiu foi o gosto do líquido vermelho jorrar por sua boca e o ar gélido daquela maldita noite de inverno encher seus pulmões pela mais última vez.

A água fria encharcou o rosto e a camisola de Hermione. Eram três horas da madrugada, mas ela não se importava. Simplesmente entrou de cabeça e roupa debaixo do chuveiro. Talvez aquela água fria lavasse seu espírito e sua memória daquele maldito sonho que se formara na sua cabeça pela milésima vez. A garota escorregou pela parede se sentando debaixo do chuveiro.

O que significava tudo aquilo?

O que significava aquele maldito sonho?

E o que ela estava fazendo debaixo do chuveiro frio, em pleno inverno e completamente vestida?

Despertando do torpor, Hermione fechou o chuveiro e saiu do boxe do banheiro feminino. Mirou-se no espelho. A camisola roxa estava encharcada e seus cabelos cacheados, também. Seus olhos castanhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar. Ela acordara chorando. Aquilo simplesmente não tinha sentido. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo e porque todas as noites tinha o mesmo sonho.

Será que aquilo significava alguma coisa?

Se significasse, eu já teria descoberto, afinal já procurei em tudo quanto é lugar a razão para isso e nada.-disse a garota para seu reflexo.

Hermione se secou e trocou a camisola. Voltou para a cama. Suas companheiras de quarto, Lilá e Parvati dormiam tranqüilamente, com certeza sem ter nenhum sonho maluco e perturbador todas as noites. Mas o pior de tudo não era o sonho, o pior era não conseguir dormir o resto da noite e acordar completamente exausta.

O que todo aquele delírio que já durava meses significava?


	2. A carta sem Remetente

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e produtos relacionados não me pertencem, e sim a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros e a outros sortudos por ai.

* * *

><p><strong>A carta sem remetente<strong>

O dia estava quase amanhecendo, por isso, Hermione decidiu sair da agonia da insônia, levantar e se arrumar para mais um dia de aula. Na noite passada, finalmente, havia admitido para si mesma que estava assustada com aquela situação.

Ainda era muito cedo, e quase ninguém tomava café. Aquilo não deixou Hermione triste, ultimamente as pessoas andavam olhando para ela com muita pena. Talvez as profundas olheiras que ela tinha desenvolvido naqueles quase três meses de aula fosse a razão dos olhares. Mas a felicidade da garota não durou muito tempo, pois logo o salão começou a se encher. Foi por Deus Harry e Rony terem chegado, ela detestava que a olhassem daquele jeito.

- Bom dia, Mione. Puxa, você está com uma cara péssima!-foram as primeiras palavras que Rony lhe disse.

- Obrigada pelo apoio, Rony. Bom dia, Harry. Preciso conversar com vocês. É urgente.-disse ela aos dois amigos.

- Tudo bem. Vamos lá pro jardim, então.-disse Harry para ela sorrindo. Ao seu ver, a amiga estava estudando demais.

Os três estavam quase na porta do salão quando Draco Malfoy apareceu com seus dois capangas e disse, sarcástico:

Bom dia, Potter. Bom dia, Weasley. Granger, realmente você não devia descer quando estiver com essa cara de zumbi. Você já assusta quando está com a cara normal, imagine agora. Tome cuidado para não fazer um pivete do 1º ano ter um enfarte quando cruzar com você!

- Foda-se, Malfoy!-disse Hermione passando decidida por Malfoy e descendo os degraus de pedra que davam no jardim.

- Que boca suja, Granger!-gritou Malfoy, enquanto Harry e Rony acompanhavam Hermione, rindo. Eles sabiam que a amiga havia adquirido naquele sexto ano uma paciência muita curta e a mania de xingar Malfoy sempre que o via. E eles haviam gostado bastante daquela mudança, o problema era que a garota andava mais estressada do que nunca.

O trio andou silencioso até chegarem a árvore costumeira em frente ao lago. Quando se sentaram em cima da neve de Dezembro, Harry perguntou:

- Então, desembucha Mione. O que foi?

- O que você quer falar pra gente?-perguntou Rony.

- Preciso da ajuda de vocês. Estou realmente assustada agora.

- Assustada com o quê?-perguntou Rony, interessado.

- Meninos, vocês devem ter percebido que eu ando meio rude e cansada nos últimos tempos.

- Com toda certeza, o Malfoy foi o que mais percebeu.-brincou Rony e Harry sorriu.

- Exato, eu não sou assim. Não sou rude desse jeito, mas é que estou me sentindo sufocada.

- E o que está acontecendo?-perguntaram os dois juntos.

- O mesmo que aconteceu com Harry ano passado. Acho que estou tendo visões, quer dizer, sonhos muito estranhos, mas é como se fossem reais.-Harry fez uma careta e Rony levantou a sobrancelha esquerda - Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram.

- Que espécie de sonho, Hermione?-perguntou Harry.

- Harry, eu sonho que estou em um quarto. Um quarto sem porta. Eu estou parada bem no meio dele. Ao meu lado, tem uma cama coberta com uma manta vermelho-sangue. Na verdade, todo o quarto é decorado em preto e vermelho-sangue. Há uma lareira a minha frente e eu sei que o quarto tem uma prateleira de livros atrás de mim, apesar de não vê-la. Eu uso um desses vestidos antigos, vermelho, e meu cabelo está preso numa espécie de coque. E no sonho, eu sinto uma angústia muito forte e choro muito. Também sai sangue da minha boca, como seu eu estivesse machucada e esse sangue escorre pelo meu pescoço. Mas eu sinto que não estou sozinha. Eu sinto que tem alguém naquele lugar, sinto que fui me encontrar com alguém. Então, um homem fala que eu finalmente fui ao seu encontro e quando me viro para ver quem é, um ar frio entra pelo meu corpo e eu acordo.-tinha sido difícil, mas ela finalmente tinha desabafado.

Rony finalmente ergueu a outra sobrancelha e Harry estava com a boca entreaberta. Visivelmente o sonho tinha impressionado os dois. O ruivo, em tom de dúvida, falou:

- Puxa, Hermione. E você sabe que quarto é esse ou de quem é a voz do homem atrás de você?

- Não, eu não faço a mínima idéia. Está se repetindo. Todas as noites. Desde que voltamos para Hogwarts, eu acordo e não posso mais dormir. Eu estou exausta. Estou assustada. Ontem à noite, eu acordei com gosto de sangue na boca e ela não estava sangrando. Isso está sendo muito real. Real demais.-disse Hermione, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Acalme-se, Mione. Você tem certeza que não sabe de nada? Nenhum indício do que esse sonho, ou essa visão possa ser?

- Não, nada, Harry. Eu pareço tão desesperada no sonho que eu simplesmente não reparo em nada. Mas não só porque estou nervosa, é também porque de alguma forma, eu já conheço aquele lugar. Parece que não há nada de novo nele que me faça prestar atenção. E eu não sei o porquê de tudo isso.

- Talvez seja algum delírio, Hermione, ou alguma coisa que você leu e ficou impressionada?-perguntou Rony.

- Não é nada disso. Eu já tentei me lembrar e não há nada que possa ter relação com esses sonhos e eu me lembro de cada livro que já li, Rony, não me esqueceria se algum estivesse me influenciando assim. Sabem, não é um sonho comum, é alguma coisa muito mais real. Como se alguém tentasse me mostrar alguma coisa, como se eu tivesse que saber o porquê desses sonhos.

- Isso é loucura, Mi. Não faz nenhum sentido.-disse Harry.

- Eu sei. É aí que entra o problema. Isso precisa ter alguma resposta lógica, afinal tudo tem uma resposta lógica. Então, por que justamente isso não tem nenhuma? Estou começando a achar que estou enlouquecendo.

Rony pareceu abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas naquele instante o sinal da primeira aula tocou e Hermione disse que era melhor eles continuarem com a conversa depois. Aquilo havia se tornado uma coisa particular para ela e não queria arriscar que alguém, além de Harry e Rony, soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

O dia passou lento como o passar de um inverno para Hermione e, por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguiu prestar atenção nas aulas.

A hora do jantar chegou e Hermione estava tão exausta que pediu para os amigos a deixarem ir dormir. Talvez no dia seguinte eles retomassem o assunto. Ela foi se arrastando para a torre da Grifinória e de lá, foi direto ao dormitório. Sem nem tirar o uniforme, ela se jogou em sua cama e fechou seus olhos. Para logo abri-los novamente. Acabara de se lembrar que teria que entregar um trabalho de Poções no dia seguinte e que nem ao menos abrira seus livros para fazer a tarefa.

Mecanicamente, abriu o livro de Poções já no capítulo certo, mas não foi no título "O Uso das Pinças de Aranhas em Poções de Memória" que seu olhar se prendeu. Havia uma carta, com envelope preto, presa naquela página do livro. Uma carta sem destinatário nem remetente. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Hermione pegou o envelope negro e o abriu. Dele retirou um pedaço de pergaminho igualmente preto e vazio de palavras.

Mas que brincadeira sem graça é essa? De que me adianta um pergaminho sem nada escrito?-perguntou ela, para si mesma.

Em resposta, palavras em uma letra perfeita começaram a aparecer no pergaminho. Palavras escritas em uma tinta prata. Perplexa, Hermione começou a ler o bilhete:

_Para minha amada estudiosa,_

_Tem sonhado muito comigo? Eu tenho sonhado com você todas as noites deste inverno, deste ano, desta eternidade. Mas você não me vê. O que devo fazer para ser notado? O que devo fazer para que estes seus lindos olhos castanhos me vejam? Nem que seja por um único instante._

_Escrevo este bilhete para lhe dizer, mais uma vez, o quanto a amo e o quanto sofro por você. _

_Desejo-lhe uma boa noite e novamente lhe digo para que venha me encontrar no lugar que já conhece. Sonhe com os anjos, minha amada._

_Daquele que a amará pelo resto da eternidade._

Hermione soltou o bilhete ao terminar de ler.

Oh, meu Deus. O que é tudo isso? Quem escreveu isto? Quem escreveu isto para mim?

Confusa, Hermione leu e releu o bilhete sem entender de quem poderia ser. E naquela agonia, adormeceu. E logo o seu sonho inquietante voltou a sua memória, só que dessa vez, com uma nova surpresa.


	3. Quem é Christine?

****Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter e produtos relacionados não me pertencem, e sim a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros e a outros sortudos por ai.

* * *

><p><strong>Quem é Christine?<strong>

A noite fria congelava seu ser. As lágrimas desesperadas saíam de sua alma e ela emanava angústia. Sua respiração era descompassada e fria.

Desesperada, a única coisa que ela queria era vê-lo. Queria explicar. Acabar com tudo aquilo. Queria viver. A canção tocava alta em sua cabeça, deixando-a tonta. Os versos, alucinantes, apareciam soltos e ela não conseguia entendê-los.

O futuro refletirá

No passado de seus ancestrais.

Sua vida voltara,

Toda pra trás.

Então, para sua alegria, ou desespero, a voz que a tanto desejava ouvir soou, chamando para a realidade.

Realidade?

O que vinha a ser realidade?

Nenhuma resposta, apenas a voz dele penetrava-lhe a cabeça.

- Você finalmente veio ao meu encontro.

O sangue escorria pelo seu pescoço e ela já não tinha tempo, não bastante. E, ao tentar voltar-se para aquele que se encontrava atrás de si sentiu pousar a escuridão sobre seus olhos. A vida brigou para se ver livre daquele corpo decadente no momento em que aquelas duas mãos frias, masculinas pousaram sobre aqueles olhos castanhos; e um hálito quente brincou em seu ouvido:

- Você finalmente veio, minha Christine.

E antes que pudesse dar a resposta, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar no que fazer, o sangue encharcou o seu colo e a canção estourou em seus tímpanos. Outras vozes (des) conhecidas lhe gritaram um nome que não era o seu:

- Hermione. Acorda, Hermione. HERMIONE!

E como se saísse de um mar gélido e profundo, seu ser reviveu, como uma fênix ressurgindo das próprias cinzas.

Hermione acordou, respirando com dificuldade. Sua franja estava molhada de suor e aparentemente, ela ainda estava com o uniforme. Sua cabeça girava e ela não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava.

Lilá e Parvati estavam segurando a garota com caras assustadas. Hermione olhou para elas como se realmente começasse a despertar e Parvati resolveu falar:

- Você estava tendo um baita de um pesadelo quando nós chegamos. Resolvemos te acor...

- Não sou eu.-disse Hermione, olhando para as duas.-Quer dizer, sou eu. Mas, é Christine. Mas, quem é Christine? Quem é Christine?-ela estava completamente confusa e fora de si, esperando que as duas lhe dissessem quem era Christine.

- Mione, você estava sonhando, lembra? Deve ter dormido enquanto estudava e...-Lilá parou, pois acabara de ver o bilhete anônimo que Hermione recebera e o pegou-quem te mandou isso? Para minha amada estu...

Ao ouvir aquilo, Hermione voltou a si e arrancou o bilhete das mãos de Lilá.

- Eu acho que vou tomar um banho. Licença.-Hermione se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Chegando lá, entrou e bateu a porta, deixando as duas garotas a ver navios.

Dentro do banheiro, Hermione olhou-se no espelho e perguntou ao próprio reflexo:

- Quem é Christine? E quem me escreveu isso?

Para se acalmar, tentou tomar fôlego e engasgou. Sufocada, a garota cuspiu na pia do banheiro. E espantada, viu na pia as gotas de sangue que acabavam de sair de sua boca. Ela se afastou da pia instintivamente e desesperada, tentou enganar a si mesma, dizendo:

- Estou divagando, é isso. Amanhã, eu vou acordar e tudo vai estar normal e eu não vou me lembrar de nada disso.

Mas, intimamente, ela sabia que mentir para si mesma não mudaria nada. E que no dia seguinte, ela acordaria pior do que estava.

Ela só precisava de um bom banho. O que viesse depois, ela resolveria com tempo.


	4. Brasão Cor de Fogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e produtos relacionados não me pertencem, e sim a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros e a outros sortudos por ai.

* * *

><p><strong>Brasão Cor-de-Fogo<strong>

A profª. McGonogall explicava algo sobre animagos e as suas influências no mundo bruxo, mas Hermione não sabia disso.

A garota estava, como diz a expressão, no mundo da lua. Ou melhor, ela estava em um mundo bem diferente do que esse. Ela estava em um mundo onde um sonho e um maldito nome a perseguiam.

Inconscientemente, Hermione escrevia o nome Christine várias vezes em um pedaço de pergaminho. E o gravava ainda mais na sua memória. Aquilo tinha uma razão. Hermione estava nervosa, pois já fazia três dias que seu mistério não recebia nenhuma pista nova. Já fazia três dias que o sonho acabava com o tal homem dizendo "Você finalmente veio ao meu encontro, minha Christ... TUM!".

"TUM? Isso não acontece no meu sonho".Pensou Mione, para si mesma.

- Senhorita Granger, será que eu posso saber no que está pensando? Deve ser bem mais importante que a minha aula para você não estar prestando atenção.-disse McGonogall para a garota, fazendo-a despertar. E o TUM que ela ouvira tinha sido efeito da professora meter a mão na mesa dela.

- É...-gaguejou Hermione tentando explicar alguma coisa para a professora-Desculpe-me, profª. McGonogall. Eu realmente não estava prestando atenção na aula. Isso não irá mais se repetir, senhora.

- É o que espero. Agora será que a senhorita pode me responder o porquê das famílias sangue-puro terem influência de animais em seus brasões e o que isso tem haver com o nosso assunto de hoje que é animagos?

Hermione correu os olhos pela sala percebendo pela primeira vez que estava tendo aula com a Sonserina. E que todos os integrantes da macabra casa pareciam fazer uma corrente para que ela pagasse um vexame na frente da professora pela primeira vez. Draco Malfoy, que fixava a grifinória atentamente, parecia o pivô da corrente. Encarando-o, Hermione respondeu a pergunta:

- Bom, antigamente, as famílias sangue-puro escolhiam um animal para seu brasão que se identificasse com seus ideais e na maioria das vezes, o mesmo animal que seus antepassados conseguiam se transformar.

- Certo, srta. Granger. Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

O sorriso de Draco sumiu instantaneamente e Hermione desviou o olhar com uma cara de vitória. McGonogall continuou:

- A resposta da srta. Granger está correta. As famílias sangue-puro usavam esta característica para se decidir sobre o animal que deveria ser o seu símbolo. Aqui estão os brasões das famílias sangue-puro que se encaixam a essa descrição.

E com um toque de varinha, surgiram vários brasões imponentes no quadro-negro. A algazarra na Sonserina foi enorme. Parecia que o brasão da família de cada um estava presente no quadro-negro.

Mas o brasão que mais se destacava entre todos era um verde e preto, com um enorme M no centro envolto por uma cobra. Era o brasão da Família Malfoy. E o loiro pertencente àquela família parecia muito satisfeito ao ver o seu brasão na lousa, admirado por todos.

Admirado por todos, menos por Hermione. O olhar castanho da garota se prendia no brasão do lado do de Malfoy. Um brasão que envolvia vermelho e laranja, em uma bela cor-de-fogo. E no meio, uma fênix que olhava para ela, imponente estava empoleirada. Uma descarga elétrica percorreu o corpo de Hermione, lhe dando a sensação de que já conhecia o brasão. E num piscar de olhos, a lembrança de uma enorme tapeçaria com aquele símbolo surgiu a sua frente e desapareceu, tão rápido quanto tinha chegado. Intrigada, ela perguntou a professora de que família era aquele brasão, mas foi Malfoy que lhe respondeu:

- Ora, a grifinória sabe-tudo não conhece o brasão dos Sutcliffe? Bom, Granger, esse brasão é bastante famoso porque essa família se extinguiu por volta de uns 30 anos atrás. A última descendente da linhagem Sutcliffe desapareceu sem deixar rastros e ninguém sabe se ela está viva ou morta.

- Isso mesmo, Sr. Malfoy. Cinco pontos para a Sonserina pelo seu conhecimento.-disse McGonogall para ele.

A boca de Draco desenhou-se em um meio sorriso convencido para Hermione, que desviou o olhar, intrigada. Aquela história era muito estranha, afinal, como uma pessoa podia sumir e ninguém saber como? É, muito estranho. O sentido de mistério pulsou no coração de Hermione e ela decidiu. Iria fundo naquela história.

Era hora do almoço e todos estavam presentes no salão, comendo e relaxando o corpo das tensões escolares.

Mas, a dois andares dali, uma certa garota de cabelos encaracolados e olhar profundo se encontrava na última mesa da biblioteca rodeada de livros. Hermione havia pegado todos aqueles que podiam lhe dizer alguma coisa sobre a Família Sutcliffe. Mas, ela não tinha encontrado nada.

Bom, talvez fosse melhor levantar e pegar outro livro, já que este que estava folheando não lhe mostrara nada sobre o que queria saber. Hermione se levantou e levou o livro de volta a estante e escolheu outro, que talvez pudesse ter o que procurava. Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela voltou à mesa que estava e viu lá, uma pessoa que não lhe agradou nada: Draco Malfoy. Ele ergueu seus olhos acinzentados para Hermione, analisou-a bem e disse:

- Que foi, Granger? Eu sei que sou muito lindo, mas esse seu olhar fixo está me incomodando.

- Eu estava sentada aí, Malfoy. Será que você pode fazer o favor de sair e me deixar em paz?-perguntou ela, diretamente. Draco levantou as sobrancelhas por um momento, antes de responder.

- Sair daqui? E quem vai me obrigar a fazer isso, Granger? Você?

Hermione se aproximou e pousou o livro que tinha pegado em cima da mesa, na frente de Malfoy. Ela o olhou profundamente e respondeu:

- É, eu mesma, Malfoy. Agora, será que dá pra dar o fora?- Draco respirou fundo, levantou e colocou a mochila nas costas.

- Eu saio, Granger. Afinal, eu sei o que você está procurando. Sabe, se eu fosse você, pegaria aquele livro ali - Draco apontou para um livro vermelho na estante ao lado - Aquele livro é o único que vai te mostrar alguma coisa sobre os...- e ao falar isso, se aproximou perigosamente dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido-Sutcliffe.

O garoto se afastou e começou a andar na direção oposta. Hermione estava ofegante e bastante tonta, pois quando Draco se aproximara dela, o cheiro de menta (?) do garoto invadiu-a e uma vontade louca de puxá-lo para perto de si penetrou no seu cérebro.

Saindo do êxtase, Hermione viu Malfoy sumir atrás de uma estante e dessa vez, seu olhar recaiu no livro que ele havia lhe apontado. Ela dirigiu-se para a estante e pegou o livro. Não prestou atenção no título da capa e sem nem mesmo voltar pra mesa, começou a procurar furtivamente alguma coisa nele que pudesse dar sentido ao seu sonho. Deteve-se em uma das páginas do meio do livro que tinha como título de capítulo "Desaparecimentos Inexplicáveis Mágicos".

Havia uma pequena introdução e vários itens com um parágrafo ou dois falando sobre o desaparecimento de algum bruxo famoso. O olhar de Hermione parou no último item, no pé da folha, onde em negrito, estava escrito "Família Sutcliffe". Entusiasmada, ela leu o pequeno parágrafo que seguia o título.

"Um dos desaparecimentos mais famosos e intrigantes da história bruxa é o da última descende da Família Sutcliffe, já extinta. Christine Sutcliffe desapareceu a cerca de 45 anos atrás, quando tinha apenas 20 anos de idade. Nada se sabe sobre o seu desaparecimento, além de que saiu da residência da família Sutcliffe para ir ao Gringotes e que depois de sair do banco, ninguém nunca mais a viu. A chave de seu cofre sumiu junto com ela. Os pais da srta. Sutcliffe não contiveram fortuna para encontrar a filha, o que os levou a loucura e falência de seus cofres. O casal faleceu cinco anos após o desaparecimento de Christine. Estima-se que a conta de Christine Sutcliffe, no Gringotes, tenha hoje uma quantia de cinco milhões de galeões, além de pertences pessoais da moça."

E aquilo era tudo. Na outra página do livro, vinha mais um caso de desaparecimento inexplicável.

Puxa, cinco milhões de galeões! Isso é muito dinheiro. Acho que nem os Malfoy têm tanto dinheiro assim...E a chave do cofre sumiu junto com Christine. Christine Sutcliffe.-disse Hermione, para si mesma.- Ah, que confusão. Será que alguém poderia me dizer o porquê de eu estar sonhando com uma moça milionária que ninguém sabe onde está? Só podia ser comigo mesmo.

Ela voltou para a mesa e pegou um rolo de pergaminho limpo da mochila onde escreveu tudo que sabia em itens:

_1-Estou sonhando com Christine Sutcliffe, uma mulher que sumiu há 45 anos e deixou uma fortuna inimaginável guardada no Gringotes._

_2- E eu realmente estou enlouquecendo. _(Hermione parou, pensou um pouco e continuou).

_3-Eu vi uma tapeçaria com o símbolo dos Sutcliffe._

_4-Malfoy está realmente estranho comigo ultimamente (e ele tem cheiro de menta)._

Certo, isso não ajuda em nada! Ah, Hermione Granger, pense!

Hermione afundou a cabeça nas mãos e fechou os olhos por um momento, respirando com a boca. Talvez, de olhos fechados, ela conseguisse pensar melhor. Vendo que não tinha resolvido, ela reabriu os olhos. O pergaminho, que estava a sua frente, tinha uma gota de sangue vivo bem em cima do nome Malfoy. Hermione passou os dedos pela boca instintivamente, constatando que sua boca estava sangrando novamente. Olhando para o dedo manchado de sangue, ela se sentiu fraquejar e duas lágrimas amargas saíram daqueles belos olhos castanhos. Ela pousou o rosto da mesa, e chorando, disse a si mesma:

- Eu não sei de mais nada.

Depois disso, ninguém mais a viu e nem ela viu ninguém. Lentamente seus olhos se fecharam e sem se importar com o sangue que saía de sua boca e as lágrimas que insistiam sair de seus olhos, Hermione adormeceu. E só acordaria, por um grito de alguém conhecido, bem mais tarde.


	5. A Visão e o Anel

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e produtos relacionados não me pertencem, e sim a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros e a outros sortudos por ai.

* * *

><p><strong>A visão e o anel<strong>

O brilho da Lua penetrava pelas janelas góticas de Hogwarts iluminando um ser fugitivo.

Draco Malfoy corria rapidamente e a sua capa esvoaçava atrás de si. Ele dobrou um corredor e se escondeu atrás de uma estátua de bruxa. Olhando de um lado ao outro, completamente vermelho, ele ouviu Argo Filch gritando:

- Eu vou te pegar, seu adolescente parasita! Ah, se eu vou!

- Merda!-sibilou ele, baixinho, correndo na direção oposta ao do asqueroso zelador.

Só não esperava que, ao virar outro corredor, daria de cara com Madame Norra. A gata soltou um miado longo e alto o bastante para Filch ouvir. O loiro nem pensou duas vezes: chutou a gata contra a parede e continuou a correr. Atraído pelo miado da gata, minutos depois, Filch estava novamente em seu encalço, tentando agarrá-lo. Draco escorregou pelo corrimão de uma escada. Filch a desceu tropeçando. Isso dava a ele alguma vantagem. Foi quando uma porta apareceu em sua frente e por causa do desespero, Draco simplesmente adentrou na Biblioteca e se trancou lá dentro.

- Ah, esse maldito aborto filho da puta.-disse ele, respirando fundo.

Draco se virou para biblioteca, silenciosa e escura. Acendeu sua varinha e avançou por entre as estantes, procurando não fazer barulho. O silêncio apreensivo dos livros pesava em volta do sonserino e, agora que o corpo do garoto esfriara, uma onda de frio o congelava por dentro. Um sexto sentido o avisava: não estava sozinho.

Sozinho...

Uma palavra que definia seu espírito. Ao seu lado, caminhavam o temor e a insegurança, vigilantes, asquerosos, engolindo o ar a sua volta. Draco já não sabia mais o porquê de estar ali, mas de alguma forma, sabia que quem queria ver estava ali. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, ao chegar ao final da biblioteca, jazia ali o mesmo corpo de horas antes.

Ninguém podia definir o que se passou com Draco Malfoy ao ver Hermione Granger ali, dormindo, mais morta que viva. Aproximou-se lentamente, observando a menina. Um fino fio de sangue escorria da boca avermelhada da garota e uma mecha castanha ousava perturbar a face daquela bela adormecida. O garoto agachou na frente da menina e a olhou, apreensivo. Um turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções repassaram seu espírito perturbado que estava ali apenas por causa dela. Draco afastou a mecha do rosto de Hermione, já pálido e frio como a Lua. Os olhos castanhos brilharam ao se abrirem e o mirar. Eles se fitaram longamente e a voz fraca de Hermione saiu:

- O que faz aqui?

- O que faço aqui?-repetiu Draco a ela.- Talvez...O mesmo que você.

Draco passou os dedos pela boca de Hermione, tingindo-os do sangue vivo. Ela se olhou e viu que sua camisa estava toda manchada de sangue. Duas grossas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos junto do hálito frio.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Granger?-perguntou Draco.

- Antes eu soubesse, Malfoy.-sussurrou ela em resposta.

Naquele momento, eles ouviram a porta da biblioteca ser arrombada.

- Prepare-se, seu aluno de merda, eu vou te pegar!-gritou Filch da entrada da biblioteca.

Como se adivinhassem o que o outro pensara no momento, Hermione e Draco jogaram todas as anotações e livros que pertenciam à garota em sua mochila e correram para trás de uma estante. Draco passou um lenço com o brasão da Família Malfoy para Hermione se limpar e esperaram. Uma cadeira foi derrubada por Filch a poucos metros dali. Não demorou muito e o zelador apareceu, com um lampião em punho. Ao se virar para um corredor, ainda procurando Draco, os dois garotos se viraram para outro e saíram correndo. Logo tinham atravessado a porta da Biblioteca, que Filch tinha deixado aberta. Hermione seguia Malfoy na correria. Alguma coisa a dizia que devia segui-lo.

Mas, os dois pegaram a direção errada e ao virarem mais um dos milhares corredores, deram de cara com Filch.

- Vejo que pegaram a direção errada, pirralhos. Vão se ver comigo por acharem que podem me fazer de idiota!

Os dois deram meia volta, escapando por um triz das mãos de Filch e se puseram a correr pelo caminho que já tinham percorrido. Eles davam sorte de Filch ser tão devagar, alguns minutos depois e eles já estavam bem na frente dele. Draco virou um corredor e quando Hermione fez o mesmo já não viu mais o garoto.

- Malfoy? Malfoy!-sussurrou ela.

Uma mão a puxou para dentro de uma porta ao seu lado. Draco fechou a porta atrás dela e fez sinal para ficar quieta. Os dois esperaram, Hermione encostada na porta e Draco, encostado nela. Eles ouviram o passo de Filch, frenético, passar direto pela porta, xingando. Hermione entreabriu a porta e espiou para fora. Nada. Nem sinal dele.

- Então?-perguntou Draco.

Nada...

Naquele exato momento, Hermione sentiu a mão fria do garoto lhe tocar no ombro. Uma descarga elétrica percorreu o corpo dela, passou para o corpo de Draco que pulsou descontrolado. Um clarão enorme brilhou e um anel em uma mão masculina mostrou-se. A visão acabava de começar...

O ar saía de seus pulmões freneticamente. Eles tinham escapado. O loiro pousou sua mão no ombro da garota e ela, fechando a porta da sala, se virou.

- Pensei que não íamos conseguir.-a menina, vermelha e com os cabelos castanhos completamente bagunçados sorriu para ele.- Eu não me perdoaria se tivesse perdido o meu distintivo de monitora.

- Distintivo? Ah, Christine, você não muda, não é? Deixe o distintivo pra lá, nós dois somos a única coisa que importa agora.-o rapaz se aproximou da boca dela, que o empurrou sorrindo.

- Se acalme, Sr. Anthony Malfoy. Quanto desespero!-reclamou ela, as mãos na cintura.

O loiro se aproximou e lhe beijou. Apaixonados, ofegantes, as duas almas se fundindo numa só. Quem poderia imaginá-los assim...

- Eu te amo!-disse ele, acariciando o rosto macio com a mão direita. Nela, jazia um anel. Uma bela pedra cor da noite, representando a tão famosa família.

- Também te amo. E esse amor vai durar pra sempre.-sussurrou ela.

- O resto da eternidade.-sussurrou ele, em resposta.

O beijo e o abraço foram inevitáveis. Respirando juntos, os olhos dela brilharam, um choro de criança invadiu seu espírito e ela sorriu. A cabeça da garota começou a girar, se sentiu jogada contra a parede, a música a enlouquecia. Os dois corpos foram separados violentamente, o clarão cegou-os e o sangue escorreu-lhe pela boca.

Draco foi arremessado para o outro lado da sala e bateu na parede de pedra, caindo no chão. Hermione, por sua vez, foi arremessada para a porta. Tossindo, a garota começou a vomitar sangue no chão. O garoto correu até ela, levantou-a e a apoiou no ombro, que logo ficou manchado do líquido vermelho.

- Granger? Granger, pelo amor de Deus, o que você tem?

Hermione olhou profundamente nos olhos acinzentados do garoto e pegou na sua mão, trêmula. O anel brilhou com um brilho surreal.

- Esse anel...Malfoy, eu...-tentava dizer, sem sucesso, por causa da tosse.

Draco lhe deu novamente um lenço e começou a limpá-la, nervosamente, enquanto ela cuspia sangue em cima dele.

- Granger...

- Ah, Malfoy!-Hermione abraçou Draco sem pensar e continuou tossindo.

Draco, nem sentiu repulsa (o que era muito estranho de sua parte) e esperou que a crise passasse. As lágrimas quentes e amargas molharam o pescoço e o rosto do loiro, misturado a sangue e soluços. E ali, eles ficaram, no meio de trevas e solidão, sentindo o desespero e o frio de seus corpos, para acordar no dia seguinte...Sem saber onde estavam...E como tinham parado lá.


	6. Anthony Malfoy

****Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter e produtos relacionados não me pertencem, e sim a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros e a outros sortudos por ai.

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony Malfoy<strong>

Seus olhos acinzentados se abriram assustados. Draco se sentou na cama, pasmo.

O que ele estava fazendo, dormindo em sua cama? No dormitório masculino da Sonserina, em meio os roncos de seus colegas de quarto?

O garoto olhou em volta. Ele estava de pijama e as roupas que usava na noite anterior estavam jogadas no pé da cama. A noite anterior. Não, realmente acontecera, ele simplesmente não podia ter sonhado com tudo aquilo.

Fechou os olhos, esfregando-os com os dedos e se lembrou da noite anterior. Ele. Hermione Granger. Aquela visão, premonição, ou seja lá que raios eles viram. O que eles tinham visto mesmo?

Ele e Granger, se beijando e jurando se amar pelo resto da eternidade...Não, aquilo era impossível. Espere, não eram ele e Hermione que faziam aquilo, mas sim, uns tais de Christine e Anthony!

Christine? Quem é Christine?

E Anthony? Quem é Anthony?

Anthony...Anthony...O garoto tinha certeza que já tinha ouvido aquele nome em algum lugar. Draco fechou os olhos novamente e se concentrou na visão. Aquele momento lhe passou como um filme...E esse filme parou quando ouviu da boca de Hermione (quer dizer, Christine) o nome Anthony Malfoy. Ele reabriu os olhos, assustado.

Anthony Malfoy?

Não aquele Anthony Malfoy! Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco se levantou, vestiu o uniforme e abriu seu malão. Começou a revirar tudo que tinha dentro dele, até achar um embrulho velho e amarelado, que só abrira uma vez. Apanhou o embrulho e o abriu. Era um livro e sua capa tinha sido apagada com o tempo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco pôs o livro no bolso da capa e resolveu esperara o horário do café, pois ainda eram cinco horas da manhã.

Mas ele tinha certeza de uma coisa, uma grifinória iria procurá-lo.

* * *

><p>O despertador tocou, escandaloso e traiçoeiro, acordando as garotas no dormitório. Uma leva de barulhos e vozes penetraram no cérebro de Hermione, que parecia se recusar a acordar. Sonolenta, a garota abriu os olhos. Lilá e Parvati já tinham começado a andança do banheiro para o armário e do armário para a penteadeira, que, na opinião dela, era um completo desperdício de tempo.<p>

Ela fechou seus olhos por um momento. Momento curto, pois logo os abriu, espantada.

- O que estou fazendo aqui?-perguntou ela, alto, sentando-se na cama.

- Você dorme aqui, Hermione. Acorda garota, um novo dia começou!-exclamou Lilá. Como sua voz irritava Hermione!

Hermione olhou em volta. Estava no dormitório, mas como? Lembrava-se com clareza de ter adormecido encostada no ombro de Draco Malfoy, então como podia estar ali? Sem reparar no que estava fazendo, a menina se levantou e começou a falar sozinha:

- Não, isso não é possível...eu estava ontem com ele...e eu dormi apoiada nele..

- Dormiu com QUEM, Hermione?-perguntaram Lilá e Parvati, juntas.

- O quê?-perguntou ela, reparando pela primeira vez nas duas colegas-Com ninguém! De onde tiraram essa idéia maluca?

- Maluca? Você é que é maluca, isso sim.-murmurou Parvati, voltando para sua amada penteadeira.-Você ainda está dormindo, Hermione, e sonhando.

Foi nessa hora que Hermione percebeu a burrada que quase acabara de cometer. Olhando pro chão, viu suas vestes jogadas. Sua blusa, repleta de sangue, foi logo chutada para debaixo da cama, no intuito das outras meninas não verem aquilo. Sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, Hermione pôs seu uniforme e desceu, pensando na noite anterior. Ela só sabia de uma coisa: tinha que falar com Draco Malfoy e perguntar a ele sobre seu anel, que ainda se mostrava vivo em sua mente.

Hermione encontrou Harry e Rony no salão comunal e o trio desceu junto para tomar café. Os dois amigos perguntaram a Hermione sobre o sonho e se ela estava se sentindo melhor. Perguntas em vão, pois Hermione só respondia com monossílabos. Estava preocupada demais com a possível conversa que teria com Malfoy para prestar atenção nos amigos.

Quando os três chegaram a soleira da porta do Salão Principal, todos os olhares se voltaram a eles. Ou melhor, a Hermione. "Que ótimo, lá vamos nós de novo. Tirem esses olhares de pena de cima de mim" pensou a garota, que sabia que os olhares só fitavam seu rosto cansado e suas olheiras que não tinham deixado de ser profundas. Apenas um olhar não demonstrava aquele sentimento, o de Draco Malfoy. Ele observou Hermione fechar a cara para todos do salão e seguir calada com os amigos para três cadeiras vazias, reservadas pela a mais nova dos Weasley. Assim que ela se sentou, o sonserino pegou levantou-se e caminhou na direção dela.

- Granger, precisamos conversar.-disse ele, frio e rápido para ela. Um leve disfarce para esconder a ansiedade que sentia por falar com a garota.

Hermione ergueu os olhos para ele e pegou duas torradas. Quando ia falar, Rony a cortou:

- E por que você precisa falar com ela, Malfoy?

- A curiosidade matou o gato, sabia, Weasley? E há de matar mais alguém daqui alguns minutos.-respondeu Draco, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Parem vocês dois. Ande, Malfoy, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo para gastar com você.-disse Hermione, se levantando e andando na direção da porta.

Draco piscou para Gina e seguiu atrás de Mione, deixando Harry, Rony e a própria Gina surpresos.

- Mas o que a Mione foi falar com aquele pateta?-perguntou Gina a eles.

Os outros dois apenas observaram Hermione e Draco saírem do salão, lado a lado.

- Certo, Granger, explique-se!-disse Draco, assim que Hermione se sentou embaixo da árvore que dias antes abrigara ela, Harry e Rony para uma conversa sobre aquele mesmo assunto.

- Explique-se? Desculpe, Malfoy, mas acho que não entendi o quer dizer com essa ordem.-satirizou Hermione.

- Qual é, Granger! O que foi aquilo ontem à noite?-perguntou ele, impaciente, em um tom mais alto.

- Em primeiro lugar, Malfoy, eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem.-Draco abriu a boca para falar, mas Hermione continuou-E, em segundo lugar, pára de bancar o oxigenado ignorante comigo se realmente quiser entender o que aconteceu ontem.

Draco respirou fundo e sentou do lado dela. Fitando-a, ele disse em tom baixo:

- Certo, está bem, Granger. Eu me acalmo, contanto que você desembuche.

- OK, Malfoy. Faça as suas perguntas.-disse ela, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Primeiro, por que você estava na biblioteca? Por que você está fazendo uma pesquisa sobre os Sutcliffe? O que foi aquilo que nós vimos ontem naquela sala, quando estávamos fugindo do Filch? Por que eu fui arremessado pro outro lado da sala? Por que você vomitou sangue ontem e olhou daquele jeito para minha mão? Ah, claro, por que anda tão estranha? Não tem prestado atenção nas aulas nem pelo trabalho de monitora. O que está acontecendo com você, afinal!

- Você sabia que eu não consigo assimilar todas as suas perguntas de uma vez? Diga-me qual que você quer que eu responda primeiro.-disse Hermione, nervosa. Aquela seria uma longa conversa.

- O que estava fazendo na biblioteca?

- Eu fui à biblioteca ontem durante a hora de almoço e adormeci uma meia hora depois de você ter ido embora. Acho que Madame Pince não me viu, pois eu só acordei quando você apareceu, de noite.

- Certo, por que está tão interessada nos Sutcliffe?

- Eu não sei ao certo. O que importa é que a história de Christine Sutcliffe tem me interessado e perturbado muito nos últimos tempos, e já que tenho liberdade para pesquisar sobre o assunto, pule para a próxima questão.

- O que foi que nós vimos ontem?

- Não tenho essa resposta, Malfoy. Quer dizer, eu não sei o que está acontecendo nem como eu vi aquilo, ou melhor, nós vimos. E, eu estou estranha pelo fato de estar tendo um grave problema de insônia nos últimos tempos e não tenho conseguido dormir direito. Também não tenho conseguido prestar atenção nas aulas porque minha cabeça anda cheia de problemas e ser monitora só piora as coisas. Mas afinal, por que você quer saber tudo isso? Você me dá náuseas só de falar comigo, por que quer me perturbar com todas essa perguntas?

- Depois eu que sou ignorante.

- Considere esse tratamento por tudo que você já fez.

- Ah é? E o que foi que eu fiz?-perguntou Draco, com cara de divertimento.

- Não se faça de cínico, Malfoy.

- Está certo, Granger. Dá pra se acalmar?

Naquele exato momento, o sinal da primeira aula soou e Hermione se levantou, decidida a sumir dali.

- Se você já terminou seu interrogatório, Malfoy, dê-me o prazer de ir embora, está bem? E não diga a ninguém o que lhe contei!-Hermione se virou e deu uns cinco passos quando Draco lhe respondeu.

- Ah, claro, vá para a sua aula, Granger! Mas não pense que eu engoli essa história de você não saber o que esta acontecendo. Ah, também tem o fato de que você não vai saber o que eu tenho a lhe dizer sobre o anel que nós vimos ontem e quem é Anthony Malfoy.-naquele exato momento Draco tirou o livro que pegara de manhã do bolso de sua capa.

A garota gelou e respirou fundo.

- Está falando sério, Malfoy?

- Nunca falei tão sério com você, a não ser é claro quando lhe disse que você é uma sangue-ruim desprezível.

- Deixe os xingamentos de lado, está bem?-disse Hermione se virando.-Vou perder minha aula de Aritmancia com vo...O que é isso?- Draco balançava o livro na mão esquerda e tinha um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

- Um livro. Não dá pra ver?-Hermione franziu a testa e se postou na frente dele.

- É claro que eu estou vendo que isso é um livro, Malfoy. Mas, por que está mostrando-o para mim?

Draco aproximou seu rosto do de Hermione e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Porque este livro contém muitas respostas.

Inconscientemente, Hermione esticou o braço para pegar o livro. Draco o levantou, deixando fora do alcance da garota.

- Deixe-me ver, Malfoy!-exclamou ela, nervosa, pois Draco começara a rondá-la com o livro de forma que ela não pudesse pegá-lo.

- Não enquanto você não me contar o que está acontecendo, Granger.

Draco começou a rir do desespero que Hermione tinha de tentar pegar o livro. Hermione parou nervosa na frente dele. Draco com um sorriso divertido no rosto, observou-a ficar vermelha de raiva e seus olhos castanhos se espremerem. O corpo dela emanava um estranho e delicioso cheiro de canela, embriagante. Por apenas um momento, Draco teve a louca idéia de beijar a garota que estava a sua frente. Mesmo que quisesse realizar aquele desejo, não teve tempo, pois sentiu a garota pôr as duas mãos em cima do livro e puxá-lo para si.

Nem Draco nem Hermione viram mais nada naquele momento. A luz ofuscou, envolvendo-os em uma áurea sobrenatural e risos invadiram suas cabeças. Acabavam de entrar em um outro mundo...

- Deixe-me ver, Tony!- pedia a garota tentando alcançar o diário do loiro a sua frente.

- Não, Chris, não, haha, é particular!-respondeu ele tentando fugir da menina.

Os dois já estavam naquilo há algum tempo. Todos estavam em aula e muito a contragosto, Christine fora arrastada para o jardim pelo namorado. Os dois haviam começado a conversar até a garota perceber que Anthony carregava seu diário e a curiosidade falara mais alto, obrigando-a a tentar pegar o livro das mãos do garoto. Só não pensara que seria tão difícil...

- Não, Christine!-correu Anthony para longe, driblando a garota e fincando suas pegadas na neve.

Ela correu atrás dele rindo e tropeçando. Ao alcançar o garoto, ela pulou em suas costas e os dois caíram na neve, ambos, rindo. Ela se sentou em cima dele e estendeu a mão, com ar de vitoriosa:

- Tudo bem, você venceu, pode olhar.

Anthony pôs o livro nas mãos da garota e a puxou pra si. Eles se envolveram em um beijo apaixonado e cheio de desejo e antes mesmo de se separarem, sentiram a terra temer, uma luz forte invadir seus olhos. Os versos já conhecidos novamente gritaram e tudo rodou, rodou, rodou...Para parar no mesmo lugar.

Hermione gritava com as mãos na cabeça. Draco abriu os olhos e viu a menina cair pra trás na neve. Em uma fração de segundo, o diário foi ao chão e Draco ajoelhou-se na frente de Hermione, sacudindo-a.

- Granger, Granger, o que você tem? Pare de gritar, pelo amor de Deus. GRANGER!-dizia ele nervoso diante do ataque da menina.

Hermione parou de gritar e olhou para ele. Alguns fios de seu cabelo estavam em desalinho, ela respirava penosamente e o sangue tingia seu rosto de vermelho. Draco observou sua expressão mudar para uma de início de choro antes dela se pendurar em seu pescoço. O garoto sem saber o que fazer, afagava o cabelo dela, sentindo as lágrimas quentes em seu pescoço. Entre soluços, Hermione sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Estou confusa.

- Também estou, Granger. Ande, pare de chorar.-Draco a afastou um pouco, visualizando os olhos inchados dela.-Vamos, Granger, diga-me, o que foi aquilo que nós vimos?

Ela olhou nos olhos cinzentos a sua frente para depois procurar o diário que estava jogado a seu lado. Engolindo seco e passando as mãos nos olhos, ela perguntou, mostrando o diário a Draco:

- O que...O que é isso?

- É um diário. Um diário, Granger.

- De quem? É seu?

- Não, não é. Dá pra reparar que é bem antigo, né? Bom, esse diário pertenceu ao meu avô...Ele escrevia nele quando tinha a nossa idade.- explicou Draco a ela.

- Seu avô?-perguntou, surpresa. Fez uma pausa, pensando e depois olhou novamente para o loiro - Você não quer dizer Ant...

- É, Anthony Malfoy era meu avô por parte de pai.

- Oh, Meu Deus!-murmurou ela, disse ela pondo as mãos no rosto e deixando mais duas grossas lágrimas caírem.-Como assim, do seu avô? Como assim, Malfoy?

- Calma, Granger! Não se desespere!

- E como você quer que eu fique?-disse ela, alterando a voz - Você me diz simplesmente que Anthony Malfoy é seu avô do nada, será que não deu pra entender que eu não sei o que está acontecendo e que você só está piorando as coisas?

- Que coisas, Granger? Que coisas são essas que você se recusava a me dizer? O que está acontecendo com você, garota?-gritou Draco ainda mais alto.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou sem dizer nada. Ela olhou apreensiva para Draco pensando se contaria a ele tudo que ele devia saber...Puxa, estava tudo tão confuso!

- Está tudo tão confuso e...Eu não sei se devo te contar o que está acontecendo comigo.

- Por que não experimenta? Dependendo do que for, talvez...Talvez eu consiga te ajudar.-disse ele, dando de ombros.

Hermione pensou por mais um momento. Por que ela não devia contar? Ela estava realmente precisando desabafar com alguém, isso ela tinha que reconhecer. E...A única pessoa que parecia disponível pra ela no momento era Draco. Por que não? Estava na hora de deixar de ser orgulhosa...

- Está bem, Malfoy. Não sei se te contar isso vai mudar alguma coisa, mas, eu realmente preciso desabafar com alguém.

Draco confirmou com a cabeça e abraçou os joelhos, se preparando para ouvir. O relato dos sonhos não demorou muito. Hermione quase se atropelava ao contar tudo, sentia uma tremenda necessidade de fazer aquilo. Algumas vezes, ela se deixava chorar e acabava abraçada por Draco. De alguma forma, ela não achava aquilo estranho. Na verdade, era bastante reconfortante ser abraçada por Draco. Ele tinha um cheiro tão bom...

Quando terminou, estava ofegante. Pronto, era isso. Tinha contado tudo, desde os sonhos desde o seu medo e sua confusão com tudo aquilo. E, ao seu ver, a reação de Draco não podia ser melhor. Ele não ficara de boca aberta como Rony ficara e nem tentou dar explicações sem fundamento para o que estava acontecendo. Apenas a encarou por alguns minutos com uma expressão séria, até Hermione não agüentar o silêncio dele e dizer:

- Então? Você me acha doida?-a resposta do garoto foi um sorriso.

- Não, não acho. Isso tudo que você disse é realmente muito estranho, mas...Mas, deve se haver algum jeito de descobrir o que está acontecendo.

- Esse que é o problema, Malfoy. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo! Eu não sei o porquê de estar tendo esses sonhos e essas visões, simplesmente, não sei.

- E isso não é nada bom para alguém que sempre tem resposta pra tudo, certo?-Hermione sorriu.

- Não, não é. Dá pra se ver que você entendeu tudo que eu disse.

- Lógico que entendi, Granger. Por algum motivo que vamos ignorar no momento, você está sonhando com Christine Sutcliffe, uma moça que desapareceu há décadas. E de alguma forma, quando estamos juntos nós temos visões juntos, de nós mesmos.

- Não somos nós, Malfoy! São Christine e Anthony...Que pelo o que você me disse era seu avô, certo?

- Bom, é sim, Granger. Anthony era meu avô. E, todos dizem que sou idêntico a ele quando ele tinha minha idade. Talvez isso explique o fato de parecer ser eu na visão.

- Isso é um caso genético, Malfoy. Eu não tenho nada a ver com Christine Sutcliffe, por que eu teria visões e sonhos com ela? E por que ela se parece tanto comigo?

- Vá lá se saber, Granger. Estou tão confuso quanto você.

- Certo...E esse diário-disse Hermione pegando o livro do chão-era de seu avô?

- É, é uma espécie de diário. Ele não terminou de escrevê-lo. Ele me deu antes de morrer.

- Seu avô está morto?

- Morreu estas férias. Pensei que soubesse, saiu em quase todos os jornais. Foi assassinado.-respondeu o garoto, secamente.

- Oh, eu sinto muito, Malfoy, eu...-disse Hermione, um pouco incerta. Podia-se ver que Draco não havia gostado de tocar naquele assunto.

- Não sinta. Foi uma grande perda, só isso. Mas, isso não vem ao caso, o fato é que o diário era dele, e por causa desse diário nós tivemos a visão.

- Agora, eu não entendi.

- O negócio é o seguinte, Granger: a visão apareceu quando você tocou o diário e eu também o estava tocando, esqueceu? E a visão mostrava exatamente a mesma situação que nós estávamos, você estava tentando pegar o diário de mim. Só que na visão, isso ocorria com Christine e Anthony. Aconteceu à mesma coisa ontem à noite. Estávamos fugindo de Filch e tivemos uma visão dos dois fugindo de Filch também.

- A única diferença é que nas duas visões eles se beijavam, certo?-perguntou Hermione. Draco ficou vermelho.- E, pareceu que os dois eram...

- Namorados?-perguntou Draco. Dessa vez, foi Hermione que enrubesceu.

- É, namorados. Mas, Malfoy, você acabou de dizer que o diário foi o motivo de termos tido a visão, como se quando o tocássemos, revivêssemos lembranças de seu avô. Mas, na noite passada, não estávamos tocando nada que pertencia a seu avô, então, sua teoria está errada.

- Pare de sentir a sabe-tudo uma vez na vida, Granger! Eu tinha em mãos uma coisa que pertenceu ao meu avô e quando eu toquei o seu ombro, essa coisa entrou em contato com você.-Draco levantou a mão direita à altura dos olhos castanhos da garota-Este anel.

Hermione pegou na mão de Draco e passou o dedo sobre o anel.

- Claro, só pode ter sido isso...Desculpe, isso significa que talvez sua teoria esteja correta.

- Você detesta dizer que está errada, não é? Bom, este anel era de meu avô. É uma tradição das famílias sangue-puro. Todos usam um anel que os identifica como um membro sangue-puro, e com a família Malfoy não é diferente. Na minha família, quando a pessoa completa onze anos, ela recebe seu anel. Temos um joalheiro que cuida somente desse assunto. Assim, a pessoa escolhe o anel que mais combina com ela. Quando um Malfoy se casa, a noiva recebe além da aliança, um anel que a identifica como um membro de nossa família. Quando eu completei onze anos, meu avô me deu o anel dele.

- É uma tradição besta, não é? Se eu quiser usar uma pedra na mão e vestir roupas elegantes, também posso passar por uma "sangue-puro" tranqüilamente.

- Interprete do jeito que quiser. O negócio é que vimos àquela visão porque em uma ocasião, meu avô e Sutcliffe se encontraram em uma situação parecida com a nossa, estavam fugindo do zelador.-conclui Draco.

- Malfoy, não estamos discutindo uma técnica de jogada para quadribol. As coisas não são tão simples assim.

- Claro que não são, essa é só a minha hipótese do que está acontecendo. E, eu acho que você não tem nenhuma melhor.

Hermione cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. Draco tinha no rosto o seu famoso sorriso de triunfo. E a garota sabia que não tinha o que fazer, ele tinha razão, não havia explicação melhor para tudo aquilo. Ela pensou alguns minutos, ora olhando a neve, ora para o céu, que tinha um azulado descomunal, mas sem nenhum vestígio de sol; então se levantou, passou as mãos no rosto e disse:

- Eu vou acatar a sua idéia, Malfoy, mas quero ficar com esse diário.

- Posso saber por quê?-perguntou ele se levantando. Por que ela simplesmente não dizia que ele estava certo?

- Porque eu quero saber se você está realmente falando sério comigo, além de querer saber mais sobre esse seu avô. Então, dê-me o diário.

- Hahaha! Mesmo falando sério com você Granger, por que você acha que eu vou te dar o diário de mão beijada? Eu posso te dar o diário sim, só que com uma condição.-disse o garoto, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- E qual é essa condição?-perguntou ela, desconfiada. Não gostava nem um pouco quando Draco dava aquele sorriso.

- Oras, Granger, você pode estar parecendo uma morta-viva com essa palidez e as olheiras, mas eu não posso negar que você mudou muito nos últimos anos. E, para melhor, eu tenho que admitir. Então, eu acho que mereço um beijo, certo?

- Ah, vá confiando nessa Malfoy! Eu sabia que você devia ter algum propósito atrás de toda essa compaixão por mim. Dê-me isso aqui.-disse ela arrancando o diário da mão dele.-Você não tem chances comigo.

E antes mesmo de Draco conseguir responder, Hermione saiu andando de volta ao castelo com o diário na mão e sua mochila na outra. Sorrindo, Draco gritou:

- Sabe, eu acho você doida assim. Agora, pode ficar deprimida.

- Eu só não respondo de forma mal educada, por que acabo de aprender que isso não adianta com você, Malfoy. Vá a merda.

O garoto riu e observou a garota desaparecer atrás da porta principal do castelo. Parecia que tinha conseguido animar a grifinória um pouco. Ele ainda não entendia o porquê de estar fazendo tudo aquilo para ela, mas pensar no beijo que daria naquela boca cor de cereja bastou como motivo para o loiro naquele momento. Nenhuma sangue-ruim deveria ser bonita daquela maneira. O jeito era simplesmente esquecer as origens da grifinória e se deixar levar. Havia começado a nevar e despertando, ele xingou:

- Droga de frio!

Draco foi correndo para o castelo, com o intuito de se sentar na frente de uma lareira e tirar um cochilo. Mas ele não sabia que seu desejo não seria realizado...Uma surpresa o esperava.


	7. Relatos de um diário, ameaças a parte

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e produtos relacionados não me pertencem, e sim a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros e a outros sortudos por ai.

* * *

><p><strong>Relatos de um diário, ameaças à parte<strong>

Hermione chegou a Torre da Grifinória. Ela sabia que o sinal para o almoço tocaria e que Harry e Rony a procurariam para saber o que ele tinha falado com Malfoy, mas ela não se importava com aquilo. Já não sentia fome, medo ou vontade de ver aulas...Só queria saber o que havia naquele diário. Sentou-se em uma poltrona que estava ao lado da janela e abriu o diário. A 1ª folha tinha um enorme desenho do brasão da família Malfoy. Em uma letra rebuscada, estava assinado o nome Anthony Malfoy ao canto.

Ela virou a folha, encontrando o relato do dia 1º de setembro de 1947. A letra era pequena e espremida e um monte de anotações enchia os cantos da folha amarelada. Hermione pôs-se a ler:

_1º de Setembro_

_Primeiramente, isso não é um diário, pois diário é coisa de maricas. Vou chamar isso aqui de...Caderno de anotações. Certo, vou parar de enrolar e começar a escrever de uma vez. Eu sou Anthony Malfoy, falando da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, 6º ano, 1º de setembro de 1947. Se alguém ler isso daqui uns 50 anos, é melhor saber realmente quem eu sou: sangue-puro, rico, loiro e desejado, entendeu?_

_Hoje foi o dia em que voltei pra esse brejo. Resolvi começar o caderno hoje porque os acontecimentos que aconteceram realmente merecem ser contados e registrados. O breve momento de vergonha causado por minha mãe, afetuosa e muito exagerada, chorando em plena estação não precisa ser lembrado. Quando finalmente me livrei dela, entrei no trem e achei uma cabina fazia lá pro fim. Foi só eu por as minhas maletas no bagageiro, a porta da cabina se abriu e Rúbia entrou, pendurando-se no meu pescoço. Ela começou a passar aquela língua nojenta em mim dizendo que estava morrendo de saudades e etc, etc, etc...E ela estava usando um perfuminho francês barato, simplesmente horrível Não que ela não seja bonita e tudo o mais mas é grudenta demais para o meu gosto. _

_- Rúbia, solte-me! Pare de passar essa língua no meu pescoço!_

_- Por que você está assim, Anthony? Você não sentiu saudades de mim, não?_

_- Eu dei graças a Merlin por me livrar um pouco de você, Parkinson!_

_Rúbia é simplesmente impossível. Fez biquinho de choro e foi rebolando até o outro lado da cabina, fazendo-se de ofendida. Quando eu comecei a considerar o quadril que ela tem e reconsiderar os beijos que ela estava disposta a me dar de volta às aulas, os meus dois guarda-costas apareceram. Marcus e Brutus estão parecendo cada vez mais com homens pré-históricos. Cal e July chegaram pouco depois, então começamos a conversar. Depois que todos descreveram o que tinham feito durante o período em que estivemos separados, fiquei entediado e resolvi dar uma volta para respirar._

_Quando eu estava passando na frente do banheiro, fui atropelado por duas garotas loucas. Na verdade foi uma só que me atropelou, ela surgiu do meio do nada, empurrou-me, eu a segurei pra evitar cair e nós dois fomos pro chão...Teria sido horrível se a garota não usasse uma blusinha e uma minissaia (esse foi realmente o melhor invento dos trouxas) extremamente curta. Realmente, eu adorei toda aquela confusão! Nós nos encaramos alguns instantes, os olhos cor-de-mel dela grudados nos meus até que ouvi a outra garota atrás da gente dizer:_

_- Christine, você vai ficar aí com o Malfoy ou vai voltar comigo pra cabina?_

_- Sutcliffe!-esse berro foi meu...Dá pra acreditar que eu estava em cima de Christine Sutcliffe? Justo daquela grifinória irritante?_

_Eu me levantei de supetão, e ela também, então começou a me passar uns sermões (você não olha por onde anda, Malfoy?) e depois saiu batendo o pé...Por que alguém tão odiosa e nojenta precisa ter um quadril daqueles? Eu até teria alguma coisa com ela se ela não fosse uma Sutcliffe detestável..Com um belo par de pernas!_

_Ah, bom, nós chegamos em Hogwarts e teve todo o fala-fala daquele velho fora do século XX, o "diretor" Dippet. O jantar de boas-vindas passou-se como todos os anos: seleção dos novos pirralhos do primeiro ano, Marcus e Brutus comendo como dois porcos, Rúbia escorregando a mão para minha coxa, tentando chamar minha atenção.._

_Chegamos ao momento presente, Anthony Malfoy no dormitório do sexto ano da Sonserina. E...Eu estou pensando em Sutcliffe. Quando foi que ela ficou daquele jeito que eu nem ao menos percebi? De corpo, quero dizer, a atitude de feminista, grifinória e teimosa continua a mesma. Ah, espera, porque eu estou pensando em Christine Sutcliffe? O que há comigo? Eu deveria ter comido mais para dormir de uma vez. Merlin, eu sou um Malfoy, não posso pensar em uma Sutcliffe nojenta (por mais bonita que ela seja)!_

_Por que ainda estou escrevendo? Puxa, isso vicia! Certo, vou parar agora...Parei...Parei...Mas que coisa, PAREI!"_

O relato terminava ali, Hermione virou a folha e leu algumas linhas do que Anthony havia escrito no segundo dia. Só constatou que Christine era amiga de Alex Weasley e Mark Potter. Aquilo era realmente estranho, quem eram Alex Weasley e Mark Potter? A garota raciocinou um pouco naquilo e chegou a uma conclusão: se Anthony era avô de Draco, Alex e Mark poderiam ser os avôs de Rony e Harry! E se ela estivesse certa, todos os outros poderiam ser avôs das pessoas que conhecia, ou seja, Rúbia Parkinson poderia ser avó de Pansy, e Marcus e Brutus de Crabbe e Goyle. Aquilo era realmente muito estranho!

De repente, Hermione se lembrou da folha que anotara o que sabia sobre todo aquele mistério no dia anterior, ela e Malfoy a haviam jogado em sua bolsa na pressa de escapar de Filch. Ela abriu sua mochila, rapidamente, sem deixar de suspirar pela confusão que existia ali dentro. Encontrou o pedaço de pergaminho, absurdamente amassado, mas ainda assim legível. O seu sangue havia manchado as anotações que diziam a respeito de Malfoy e a tinta, talvez pela mistura, brilhava de forma estranha. A menina passou o dedo indicador pelo nome dele, estranhando aquilo.

- Depois eu descubro o que aconteceu, é melhor eu registrar o que sei antes de qualquer coisa.-disse ela pra si mesma.

Pegou a pena e escreveu:

_5- As visões estão acontecendo quando eu e Malfoy entramos em contato com alguma coisa que pertenceu a Anthony Malfoy, seu avô, este foi apaixonado por Christine Sutcliffe._

_6- Eu acho que Anthony era amigo dos avós de Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini e Bulstróide. E, que Christine era amiga de Alex Weasley e Mark Potter, que talvez sejam avôs de Rony e Harry._

_7-Eu preciso falar com Malfoy urgentemente!_

Hermione olhou para o que acabara de escrever e refletiu um pouco antes de voltar sua atenção para o diário. Iria ler o que estava escrito no dia 3 de setembro quando ouviu dois gritos de alívio.

- Hermione!- gritaram Harry e Rony do buraco da Mulher Gorda ao vê-la.

- Olá, meninos!-disse ela, sem tirar os olhos do diário e continuando a ler o relato sarcástico de Malfoy sobre as aulas de Adivinhação.

- "Olá, meninos"?-perguntou Rony se sentando do lado dela.- O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não foi pra aula? Você saiu com o Malfoy e não apareceu mais, onde vocês foram? O que ele queria com você?- o ruivo disse tudo aquilo muito rápido. Harry se sentou do outro lado de Hermione e dizia "Isso mesmo" a cada pergunta de Rony. Ela olhou pra Rony e sorriu, fazendo-o ficar vermelho e perguntou:

- Rony, qual é o nome do seu avô?

- É..Ah? Hermione, não mude de assunto!-disse Rony, nervoso.

- Isso mesmo! O que você tem, Hermione? Está diferente...O que o Malfoy fez com você?-perguntou Harry, mostrando-se ainda mais nervoso que o amigo.

- Harry, eu estou ótima. Eu e Malfoy precisávamos falar sobre algumas coisas da monitoria, nada que realmente importa e ele não fez nada comigo, está bem? –disse ela olhando Harry, depois se voltou para Rony-Então, Rony, qual é o nome do seu avô?

- Por que você quer saber?-perguntou ele desconfiado.

- Apenas curiosidade. Então, qual é?

- O meu avô materno se chama...

- Não o materno, Ron, quero saber o nome do pai de seu pai!

- Certo, ele se chama Alexander, mas todos nós o chamamos de Alex, por quê?

Hermione arregalou os olhos castanhos diante da revelação, aquilo podia dizer que ela estava certa. Agora era perguntar a Harry, mas ela desconfiava que ele não soubesse.

- E como se chama o seu avô paterno, Harry?

- Hermione, por que você acha que eu sei o nome dele? Esqueceu-se que toda a minha família está morta? Não tem ninguém que possa me dizer o nome dele...Mas, afinal por que você quer saber?

- Já disse que é só curiosidade, que coisa!-disse Hermione, nervosa. Ela fechou o diário de Anthony com violência e levantou da poltrona, pegando a bolsa e tudo que lhe pertencia ali. Harry e Rony se olharam, desconfiados, afinal, por que a amiga estava se comportando daquela forma?

- Hermione, aonde você vai?-perguntou Rony.

- Para a biblioteca.

- E você não vai almoçar? Você não tomou nem o café, Hermione, você vai acabar passando mal desse jeito.-repreendeu Harry vendo ela se dirigir para o buraco da Mulher Gorda.

- Quando eu tiver fome, eu vou ao salão e como...E não me esperem, não vou para as aulas hoje.-disse ela, num tom nervoso de quem encerra a conversa.

Alguns segundos depois, e o quadro se fechou deixando os dois garotos a ver navios.

* * *

><p>Draco estava sentado em frente à lareira já fazia quase meia hora. Estivera pensando sobre tudo que Hermione lhe dissera naquela manhã, tentando achar uma solução mais lógica do que aquela que ele havia dado a garota, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Agora estava de olhos fechados, descansando o cérebro e a visão, quem sabe daquele modo encontra-se uma resposta pra tudo aquilo.<p>

"Mas, por que você se incomoda, ela é apenas uma sangue-ruim que anda delirando e precisa ser internada! Por que você está se afundando nessa besteira?"-perguntou uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça.

"Não acho que ela está delirando, na verdade, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, alguma coisa me diz para ir fundo nisso tudo..."

"E pra que? A Granger não presta, ela é uma víbora que vai acabar te ferrando! Pense nisso, Draco Malfoy".

"Estou pensando, e acho que é exatamente o contrário, a Granger parece mesmo precisar da minha ajuda... e eu devo considerar o beijo que ela vai me..."

O pensamento de Draco foi interrompido quando sentiu lábios frios encostarem-se aos seus. O garoto abriu os olhos de supetão e empurrou quem quer que fosse pra trás com força. Pansy Parkinson caiu no chão e reclamou:

- Draco, o que é isso?

- Parkinson? Pelo amor de Deus, o que pensa que estava fazendo?-perguntou ele, colorindo o rosto de um vermelho furioso.

- Ah, querido, pensei que estava dormindo e fui te acordar...Não precisa me tratar desse jeito. O que deu em você? Já sei, foi a Granger, não foi? O que ela fez com você? Você não apareceu à manhã inteira e...-disse a garota, se levantando e impedindo Draco de se levantar.

- Cale-se, Parkinson! Mas que merda, nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem? Eu estava pensando e você me fez perder o fio da meada! Anda, sai da minha frente e não apareça mais!-gritou ele, tirando a garota de sua frente e subindo as escadas que davam no dormitório masculino.

- Mas, Draco...

Ele bateu a porta do dormitório com força, deixando Pansy lá embaixo. A morena bateu o pé no chão, irritada, sentindo vontade de chorar. Pensou se não seria melhor subir e tentar acalmar Malfoy quando ouviu outro grito dele, lá de cima:

- Quem foi o filho da puta que fez isso?

Pansy não entendeu o motivo de Draco ter dito aquilo e subiu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao entrar no dormitório, seus olhos negros se arregalaram. A cama de Draco estava coberta de pétalas de rosas mortas que exalavam um cheiro horrivelmente enjoativo. O garoto, por sua vez, pegou um envelope preto que havia sido posto em cima de seu travesseiro e o abriu. Primeiramente, o pergaminho estava vazio, mas logo foi se enchendo de palavras em tinta prata. De olhos arregalados, Draco começou a ler o conteúdo da carta:

_Malfoy,_

_Creio que sabe quem lhe escreve, por isso não vou me identificar. Quero apenas saber o que você faz com a minha amada? Quero que fique longe dela, você não merece sequer um daqueles lindos olhares dela. Pare de confundir a cabeça dela, seu perverso, não a faça sofrer mais do que já sofre._

_Digo-lhe isso, porque se ela derramar sequer uma lágrima por sua causa, juro que se arrependerá para o resto da vida, vida a qual amaldiçoarei e que perseguirei até não mais existir. Ofereço-lhe estas pétalas mortas com todo o ódio que sinto, representando as que colocarei em seu túmulo no dia em que finalmente acabar com sua vida._

_E neste dia, serei eu que secarei as lágrimas daqueles tão lindos olhos, e não você como sei que quer. Serei eu que beijarei seus lábios, tirando o sabor de morte que você colocou neles. Não se preocupe, obviamente, pois logo ela o esquecerá._

_Lembre-se de minhas palavras, do seu inimigo desde já..._

A mão dele se fechou com força sob a carta, amassando-a. Pansy se aproximou de Draco e perguntou:

- O que foi, Draco? O que está escrito aí?

O garoto não respondeu, apenas pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço que fez as pétalas desaparecerem de sua cama. Ele alisou a carta em cima do criado-mudo, a dobrou e guardou no bolso da capa. Pansy insistiu na pergunta e teve como resposta um empurrão de Draco, que saiu batendo o pé do dormitório...Estava decidido a tirar aquela história a limpo, e o quanto antes.

* * *

><p>Hermione já estava a um bom tempo na biblioteca, sentada na mesma mesa que estivera no dia anterior. Já estava quase terminando de ler o diário e não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão além de como Anthony e Christine tinham se apaixonado. Pelo o que o garoto relatara, eles começaram a se envolver, pois alguém estava perseguindo a garota e ela por sua vez, acabou por pedir auxílio para Anthony...E acabaram se apaixonando. E aquela era uma paixão forte, realmente muito forte. Anthony às vezes dizia alguma coisa sobre o caso, mas nada de esclarecedor. Na verdade, o loiro parecia saber quem perseguia a garota, mas não escrevia o nome do cujo.<p>

Ela parou para pensar um pouco. O diário em vez de mostrar uma luz no fim do túnel para ela entender tudo o que estava acontecendo, parecia apagar as únicas velas que iluminavam o seu tortuoso caminho. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, a fim de sugar todo o ar presente a sua volta e voltou a leitura. O dia era 24 de dezembro de 1947, e o relato era mínimo. Pelo o que estava escrito, haveria um baile à fantasia naquela noite e Christine iria lhe fazer uma surpresa. O garoto iria vestido como os grandes lordes medievais e apesar de saber que a roupa da namorada tinha algo a ver com a sua, não fazia idéia do que realmente era. E assim, o relato terminava com o garoto dizendo que iria se arrumar para o baile.

Hermione foi passando as páginas sem encontrar mais nada escrito, pelo jeito Anthony devia ter aposentado seu diário naquele dia. Nem mesmo no último dia de aula, havia lago escrito. Mas no dia 1 de Julho de 1945, havia um enorme título que dizia "Meu ano com Chris". A garota esboçou um sorriso e virou a página, deixando-se surpreender. Todas as páginas, até o final do diário estavam repletas de fotos e desenhos de Christine.

Christine?

Na verdade, fotos de Hermione. A menina olhou perplexa para tudo aquilo, sem acreditar no que via. Como Malfoy tinha conseguido todas aquelas fotos? Afinal, ela sabia se reconhecer em fotos, e aquela garota que ria e apontava nas fotos era ela, e não Christine. Principalmente porque Hermione se lembrava de ter tirado aquelas fotos! Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar na penúltima página do diário, uma foto sua, vestida com o uniforme da Grifinória e abraçando alguns livros...Foto que Colin havia tirado no final do ano passado. Nervosa, ela fechou o diário violentamente e disse pra si mesma:

- O Malfoy me paga! Como pôde brincar dessa forma comigo? E como ele conseguiu todas essas fotos? Eu sabia, alguma coisa estava me dizendo que isso não ia prestar e que ele só estava querendo brincar comigo...Ah, como fui BURRA! Ah, mas ele vai ter que explicar direitinho essa história, ou eu não me chamo Hermione Granger!

E levantando, saiu da biblioteca batendo o pé.

* * *

><p>O dia foi péssimo e frio para certos sonserino e grifinória. Draco decidiu voar um pouco no campo de quadribol, depois de gritar com muitas pessoas e encontrar cartas ameaçadoras como a primeira por todo lugar que ia e em tudo que mexia, desde livros a escadas em que passava e encontrava um envelope preto preso no corrimão. Ao levantar vôo em sua Firebolt, sentiu-se um pouco mais livre. Todas as cartas que encontrara estavam seguras em seus bolsos. Por um momento Draco refletiu e viu que voar era a única coisa que podia dar-lhe aquela sensação de liberdade, segurança e tranqüilidade, tudo de uma só vez. Mas quando sentiu seus ossos começarem a enrijecer por causa do frio, achou melhor voltar ao castelo. E assim o fez, com sua cabeça agora ocupada por Hermione. O que ela estaria fazendo naquele momento?<p>

Hermione, por sua vez, se encontrava naquele momento na Torre de Astronomia. A torre que só era usada a noite, foi o único lugar vazio e calmo em que ela conseguiu pensar para ir depois de encontrar pelo menos dez envelopes negros endereçados a ela pelo castelo, em todo lugar que ia. As cartas eram quase sempre iguais, juras de amor eterno e desejo de morte a aquele que dominava seus pensamentos e seu coração. Antes ela soubesse quem era esse alguém, já que a única coisa que ocupava que sua mente era Malfoy e seu coração; a insegurança de confiar nele. E ele, com toda certeza, não podia ser esse alguém. Ela já estava há muito tempo lá, parada, sentindo a brisa gélida de Dezembro. O inverno não podia ser uma estação quente ou aconchegante, mas era com certeza a preferida de Hermione. Tudo ficava com uma beleza descomunal, coberto pela neve branca e o clima não podia ser dos melhores: frio e misterioso, como ela se sentia na maior parte das vezes. Na opinião da garota, era a única estação em que ela conseguia parar, relaxar e pensar em si mesma, entrar em contato com o universo. O verão, cheio de alegria e calor, o mais oposto do inverno, era terrivelmente horrível para ela. As pessoas todas felizes, rindo e nadando e usando roupas largas e frescas...Ah, e sob um sol desconfortável e suando feito jumentas. Era sempre assim, todos tão felizes que não viam mais ninguém além de si mesmos! Antes fosse sempre inverno, para poder observar a neve cair durante uma tarde, enrolada no cobertor e sentindo o calor das chamas de uma lareira. Um vento forte bateu no rosto dela e seus cabelos esvoaçaram para trás. A garota fechou os olhos e sorriu. E ao abrir seus olhos, viu lá embaixo um certo loiro voltar para o castelo. E os problemas voltaram todos, junto da necessidade de falar com ele e pedir explicações.

Hermione tinha conseguido evitar todos e suas perguntas durante o restinho da tarde, pois voltou para o dormitório e lá ficou, abraçada ao diário. E quando Lilá e Parvati entraram para deixar o material e irem jantar, fingiu estar dormindo e não foi incomodada. Finalmente resolveu levantar e lavar o rosto. Os olhos inchados denunciavam que ela tinha chorado enquanto pensava em quem que estava lhe mandando aquelas cartas. Ela lançou um feitiço para desinchar seus olhos, mas não resolveu a vermelhidão e as já rotineiras olheiras. Hermione estava achando que elas tinham virado crônicas. Ajeitou o cabelo e o uniforme, pôs luvas, uma touca vermelha e o cachecol da casa.

"Pronto".Pensou ela "Agora, é só pressionar o Malfoy e ele vai ter que me dizer o que estava fazendo com as fotos".

Ela saiu da frente do espelho, pegou o diário que deixara em cima da cama e desceu as escadas. Ficou feliz em não ver ninguém no salão comunal para olhar para ela, pelo jeito, toda a Grifinória tinha ido jantar. E, ao chegar ao Salão Principal, viu que estava certa. Na verdade, parecia que toda Hogwarts estava ali. Harry e Rony olharam para Hermione e quando foram sinalizar para ela ir se sentar ao lado deles viram que a garota começou a andar, com um ar decidido, na direção de Draco. Este estava dizendo para Pansy parar de ser grudenta quando a notou andar até ele. Naquele momento, todo o salão parou para olhar para ela. Quando estavam a menos de 5 passos de distância, Draco abriu a boca para falar algo e até parecia se levantar da cadeira quando a garota bateu com força o diário na mesa e disse a ele:

- Nunca mais pense que pode me fazer de idiota, ouviu bem? Tudo estava muito mais fácil antes de você se envolver. Ah, claro, ninguém além de um Malfoy poderia ter escrito tudo isso. Um monte de lixo que não me ajudou em nada, só pra adiantar.-terminou, ofegante e nervosa.

Draco a olhou, surpreso. Hermione nem lhe deu chance para dizer o que ele queria dizer, pois a garota se dirigiu a para a porta do salão e saiu, acompanhada pelo olhar de todos. Confuso, ele olhou para o diário e o abriu folheando rapidamente. Ao chegar ao final, viu as fotos e se surpreendeu...O que aquilo estava fazendo ali? Sem se importar com o resto dos alunos que estavam em volta, o loiro se levantou e saiu correndo do salão com o diário na mão, para encontrar Hermione no jardim.


End file.
